


Le bois tortu fait le feu droit

by TataLotus



Series: Frères loups [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Don't Try This At Home, Home Sweet Home, Post-Redemption Ending (Life is Strange 2), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Sean à trente ans et en a passé la moitié en prison. Il a besoin de calme et de temps pour décider de ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Et il connait l'endroit parfait pour ça.(Anciennement nommé "Seul" mais il ne l'est plus !)
Series: Frères loups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Seul

Sean Diaz écrase le mégot dans une boite rouillée à l’extérieur.  
Il vient d'arriver.  
La fille de l'ancien proprio n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, pour être honnête elle avait oublié le chalet dans la forêt, elle lui a vendu pour une bouché de pain. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il veut être ici mais il ne se voit pas ailleurs.  
Des gens on squatté depuis lui et Daniel. Il y a des emballages de fast-food oubliés, un bandage sale fourré dans un sac et des canettes de bière entassées dans le salon.  
Mais les traces du passage des frères Diaz restent là. Le tableau improvisé, les bassines dans la salle de bain, les tags...  
Et la tombe de Mushroom.  
Il dépose une fleur au pied de la croix en bois pourris.  
Sean sait déjà que la vie ici va être dure, mais il n'en veut pas d'autre. C'est pas comme s’il pouvait avoir une vie normale, il a passé la moitié de sa vie en prison pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. À 30 ans il est trop tard pour apprendre les conneries que font les autres ; Genre les relations qui ne sont pas basées sur le trafic de clope et ce fragile équilibre de domination-soumission qui lui a permis de ne pas être trop brisé.  
Il allume un feu, les même gestes qu'il y a 15 ans. Le même briquet aussi.  
Une dernière clope, assit sur le matelas défoncé avant de commencer les travaux.  
Il a un objectif.  
Et pour le moment, c'est déjà beaucoup.


	2. Mais pas tant que ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne m'y attendait pas. scénaristiquement parlant la fin blood brothers m'inspirais bien plus. Mais le commentaire de msmooseberry m'a fait me pauser des questions, j'ai écris une réponse, Qui est devenu un chapitre.  
> Et un troisième chapitre arrive.  
> Merci msmooseberry, jamais commentaire ne m'a inspiré autant !

\- Tu es sur Sean ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais tu...  
\- Bordel de merde, oui Daniel je veux vivre ici ! Oui je sais que c'est isolé de tout, et c'est ce que je cherche. Non je n'ai pas peur d'avoir froid et oui, bien-sûr que je vais faire des travaux, je n’ai pas quitté la prison pour crever d'une bronchite. Est-ce que tu vas venir acheter ce putain de canapé avec moi ou non ?  
\- Bien-sûr que je vais aller acheter ce canapé ! Après tout je suis celui qui va dormir dessus.  
\- J'avais prévu d'installer un lit dans la seconde chambre mais bon, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu insistes.  
\- Tu vas me faire une chambre ?  
\- T'emballes pas enano, je vis au milieu de nulle part, je dois avoir une chambre d'amis pour ceux qui viennent me voir.  
\- Il y en a beaucoup qui veulent faire le trajet pour ta tête de loup grognon ?  
\- Lyla, Jacob, Karen, Brody, Cas', Frank... Tu me connais, je suis un homme très apprécié.  
\- Tu viens de citer tous tes amis.  
\- Non j'ai cité tous mes amis libres, j'en ai d'autres mais ils ne sont pas près de sortir de prison.  
Daniel sourit mais ne répond pas. Il n'est qu'à moitié rassuré à l'idée que son frère emménage dans ce chalet, mais bon, c'est à une heure de chez lui, son frère aurait pu choisir de vivre loin de lui, ce qui aurait été pire. Là il sait qu'il le verra souvent. Et de toute façon il va être obligé d'installer internet s’il veut continuer de vendre ses illustrations pour le journal de Brody

Ils choisissent un canapé, mais aussi une table, de l'électroménager et au final de quoi remplir la maison complète. Ce sont des meubles bon marché et pas mal de seconde main, mais Sean n'a pas besoin ou envie de plus.

Daniel a prit une semaine de congé. Ils passent les 6 premiers jours à réparer des trucs, certes Sean a bien avancé le travail à son retour de road trip mais il reste encore des trucs à faire pour rendre la maison habitable. Le septième ils répartissent les meubles qu'ils avaient stockés au salon et les pouvoirs de Daniel sont diablement utiles. 

Il est heureux. En effet il avait peur que les choses soient étranges entre eux mais non, ils restent des frères proches et complices. Bien que souvent Sean se perde dans ses pensées, il regarde dans le vide, le regard soucieux et les épaules voûtées. Dans ces cas-là le cœur du cadet se serre. Il ne peut rien faire de plus pour aider son frère. Parfois la nuit quand il l'entend pleurer il va se coucher dans son lit et lui raconte les ragots du café où il travaille. Sean n'écoute qu'à moitié mais il se rendort toujours. Quand Daniel part, la maison est habitable et la compagnie de téléphonie passe le lendemain. 

Daniel serre son aîné contre lui une dernière fois et fait semblant de ne pas sentir la larme qui coule contre son cou. Sean est brisé mais Daniel croit en lui. Il a juste besoin de temps, et de la présence de son frère.

Son aîné a été là, plus que quiconque quand Daniel était en danger, sur le chemin du retour le jeune homme se jure d'être là pour lui et de toujours le faire passer en premier. Sean sera à nouveau heureux un jour, il en fait le serment.


	3. À la base, Sean voulait un chien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais du coup, Sean a-t-il un chien ?  
> C'est une longue histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à la délicieuse Filbulle pour sa correction  
> J'ai appris beaucoup en écrivant cette fiction ; les ratons laveurs mangent les poules, les mots "cougar" et "pumas" désignent le même animal et l'Oregon est réputé pour ses paysages variés.
> 
> Ce que vous, vous allez apprendre, c'est que Sean n'a toujours pas de chien, mais qu'il y a une raison à ça, (et finalement il s'en sort bien.)

À la base, Sean voulait un chien.

Il s'imaginait vivre ici, dessiner, envoyer ses créations à Brody, faire de longues balades dans les bois avec son chien et fumer au clair de lune. C'est globalement la vie qu'il menait depuis 2 ans. Elle était paisible mais au moins ça maintenait les crises d'angoisse à distance. Et puis elle était moins solitaire qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Daniel venait au moins une fois par semaine, Lyla, son mari Warren et leurs enfants Tony et Shuri venaient passer quelque jours chez lui de temps en temps, appréciant le calme du chalet face à leur vie trop remplie à Arcadia Bay. Karen venait chaque été, parfois accompagnée de Joan. Frank était venu une paire de fois. Il accueillait Claire et Stephen au moins une fois par an. Jacob passait parfois avec son petit ami, Anouki, mais le plus souvent il venait seul pour des "retraites spirituelles" qui consistaient surtout à fumer plus que de raison en regardant les étoiles. Cas' arrivait parfois à l'improviste, généralement ils couchaient ensemble et elle repartait dans le week-end, Brody aussi, sauf qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Penny aussi était passée une fois avec Cas' (et ils avaient couché ensemble, tous les trois. C'était cool. Mais étrange. Mais cool).

Bref, Sean était moins seul qu'on aurait pu croire. Mais n'était tout de même pas assez aveugle pour dire qu'il était heureux. Sean était... en stand by. Il vivait sa vie en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à à quel point celle-ci était vide. Malgré toutes ces personnes, la solitude était lourde.

Souvent il pensait à prendre un chien, Daniel lui envoyait subtilement des annonces SPA de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois son regard tombait sur la tombe de Mushroom et il abandonnait. Il avait essayé de sympathiser avec un écureuil mais à part lui piquer des noisettes et déchirer son bonnet il y avait eu peu d'interaction notable. Un jour il avait soigné une chouette qui était partie dès qu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre, non sans chier sur le canapé. Les ratons laveurs étaient carrément belliqueux. Il avait essayé d'avoir un poulailler mais déjà les poules ne comblaient pas son manque affectif, et en plus les ratons laveurs les avaient toutes bouffées, ce qui avait confirmé leur statut de nuisible aux yeux de Sean. Il s'était résigné, avait transformé l'ancien poulailler en cabanon et il passait 6 jours par semaine à attendre que son petit frère lui rende visite et le septième à essayer de ne pas trop lui montrer à quel point sa vie consistait à l'attendre.

Ce soir-là Daniel était arrivé avec un gâteau énorme, un pack de bonnes bières et un air coupable. Il annonça à Sean, mi-inquiet, mi-heureux, qu'il allait bientôt faire un road trip d'un mois avec Paige, sa petite amie.

\- Enano, ne t'inquiète pas, va faire ce road trip, c'est important pour toi je le sais.

\- Te voir c'est important pour moi. On a été séparé trop longtemps.

\- On a le téléphone. Super wolf, je suis touché que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser seul mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien [c'était faux], je peux très bien passer un mois sans te voir [c'était faux aussi] ça me fera des vacances de ne pas t'avoir dans les pattes ! [c'était complètement faux]

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr que Paige serai ok pour que tu viennes si tu en as envie. Elle t'adore.

\- Passer un mois enfermé dans une voiture avec un couple, composé de mon frère et sa petite amie pour assister à leurs interminables démonstrations d'affection… J'ai déjà fait assez de prison, arrêtez de me punir !

\- Hey, j'ai plus 16 ans je sais me tenir !

\- Ne te tiens pas, profite de ta vie Enano. Fais un road trip avec ton amoureuse et profite de tes vacances, tu n'en auras pas d'autres avant longtemps. Je suis juste heureux que tu passes tout le week-end avec moi.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Daniel resta avec lui 3 jours avant de le quitter avec la promesse de lui envoyer des messages à chaque fois qu'il aurait du réseau.

Sean attendit que la voiture ait quitté le chemin pour pleurer. Dans ce moment de déprime il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : agir en homme et relativiser, réfléchir à la dépendance affective qu'il entretenait avec son frère et appeler son psy...

Sean ne fit rien de tout ça, occupé à descendre une bouteille de whisky en fumant comme une locomotive. Il se réveilla le lendemain soir, le crâne lourd, sa bouche sentait comme s'il avait avalé un cendrier. Il vérifia frénétiquement ses messages, mais à par une story avec une photo de la voiture sur le départ et un sms de son frère qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait il ne trouva rien. Il but un verre d'eau, vomit par-dessus la balustrade de la véranda et s'effondra sur le canapé pour s'y re-réveiller en début de soirée, plus fatigué que quand il s'était couché.

Dans un moment de lucidité il vida la dernière bouteille de whisky dans l'évier. Puis répondit au selfie de Paige et son frère avec un émoji cœur avant de se remettre à pleurer. L'idée d'aller voir Lyla qui n'habitait qu'à 3h de voiture d'ici lui traversa l'esprit pour immédiatement le quitter. Les ratons laveurs détruisaient tout dès qu'il quittait la maison plus de 12h, et puis trop de trajet, trop de gens en ville, trop de paramètres inconnus. Son SPT n'allait pas le lâcher, de toute façon il était déjà mal quand il allait faire les courses dans le village paumé à 60km d'ici, il n'allait pas en plus quitter sa zone de sécurité comme il l'appelait.

Il passa plusieurs heures à dessiner pour Brody, et ne s'arrêta que quand il commença à frissonner. Bien qu'il soit sur sa fin, l'hiver restait présent, et il allait devoir sortir du chalet pour prendre du bois. Après avoir une dernière fois vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de message de son frère, Sean enfila péniblement un manteau, des bottes et son bonnet, prêt affronter le temps hivernal. Mais ne put passer le pas de la porte. Pas à cause du froid. Non, parce qu'il y avait un putain de pumas couché sur son perron. Pendant une seconde Sean se demanda si c'était celui qui avait mangé Mushroom mais c'était impossible qu'un puma vive aussi vieux.

Le borgne resta sans savoir que faire, à observer l'animal à travers la vitre. Il n'était pas bien grand, probablement un jeune. Il dormait profondément mais Sean savait qu'il était inutile de passer par la porte de derrière, si la bestiole l'entendait et se sentait menacée il risquait sa peau. Il récupéra la bûche qui lui servait à caler l'étagère de la cuisine pour le feu et décida de remettre le problème à demain. Mais il bloqua la porte de sa chambre avec sa commode. Au cas où.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Mushroom et d'un puma qui essayait de le manger. Le lendemain matin, l'animal était encore là. Sean se demanda s'il était encore vivant, et se sentit à la fois soulagé et triste à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Fausse alerte, il était vivant. Le cougar avait bougé dans la nuit et Sean pu voir que sa patte saignait. Il était blessé, et se sentait en sécurité ici. Il allait rester.

Sean resta figé un moment, regardant la poitrine se soulever doucement… Il pouvait essayer d'aller chercher du bois, il avait l'air dans un sale état Sean aurait le temps de fuir si l'animal essayait d'attaquer. À y regarder de plus près, la patte avant aussi était blessée. Il était probablement vraiment mal. Sean pourrait facilement fabriquer une lance avec le manche à balais et un tournevis et l'achever. Ou enrober une tranche de viande dans de la mort aux rats et le regarder crever sur le perron, il pourrait même prendre un couteau et l'égorger à mains nues.

Il pourrait le tuer. Se sentir en sécurité, savoir que l'animal ne rôderait plus près de chez lui.

Il pourrait.

Chacune de ces alternatives le remplissaient d'effrois. Pas qu'il craigne de tuer un animal, pour être honnête plus de la moitié de la viande qu'il mangeait il l'avait lui-même tuée. Juste il…il ne savait pas, mais plus il regardait la poitrine de l'animal se soulever péniblement, plus il ressentait le besoin de l'aider.

Tout en se disant que Daniel lui en voudrait toute sa vie s'il crevait de la même façon que Mush, Sean regarda sur internet tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les soins pour pumas. Il apprit qu'il devait être très affaibli pour venir si près d'une habitation humaine et le blog détaillé d'une vétérinaire le renseigna sur quoi faire. Il prépara une trousse à pharmacie et prit son courage à deux mains. Les images de ses cauchemars lui revenaient. Au fond de lui une voix cria « tu vas crever comme ça Sean, tu vas crever comme un con parce que t'as vécu comme un con » C'est sur cette idée qu'il ouvrit la porte, le pumas se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de se lever. Il échoua et s'écrasa au sol quand ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il découvrit les crocs et essaya de feuler mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un gémissement aigu pathétique.

Ce fut ce son qui finit de convaincre Sean. Il s'accroupit et dit de la voix la plus douce possible :

\- Hey chaton, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, parce que ta mamie a peut-être mangé mon chien, mais je veux t'aider.

L'animal continua à grogner et tenta de ramper mais sa patte valide se coinça dans la balustrade. Cette constatation le fit paniquer, renforçant sa férocité, il feula, et se débâtit violemment. Le cœur de Sean se serra à la vue de la bestiole qui s'épuisait sur le sol, au bout de quelques minutes il cessa de bouger pour reprendre son souffle. Sean s'approcha, en essayant de rester dans son champ de vision, parlant doucement.

\- Kittycat, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Tu es dans un sale état, et tu as besoin d'aide.

Il avança à petit pas, très doucement. L'animal ne bougeait plus mais poussait un grognement sourd sans le quitter des yeux. Il fallut un quart d'heure à l'ancien prisonnier pour franchir les un mètre trente qui le séparait de l'animal. Celui-ci cligna à peine des yeux. Une fois à ses cotés, Sean regarda les blessures sans les toucher. La pauvre bête semblait avoir été renversée par une voiture. Ça arrivait souvent à Sean de croiser des cerfs qui avaient subi la même chose. Une nationale passait à quelques kilomètres de là.

\- Écoute minou, je vais désinfecter la plaie après on avisera, ok ?

Seul un grondement étouffé lui répondit. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, l'animal n'eut aucun geste violent quand il actionna le spray. La blessure en elle-même n'était pas large mais Sean craignait des dommages internes et clairement il n'avait pas les compétences pour soigner une blessure pareille. Il recula doucement puis partit remplir un bol d'eau fraîche. Rassuré par le comportement de la bête, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas de la docilité mais de la fatigue, c'est plus confiant qu'il revint vers elle.

Prudemment il déposa une gamelle pleine d'eau fraîche à porté de sa gueule, mais ne lâcha pas les crocs de la bestiole de l'œil tout au long de l'opération. Il aurait dû être plus prudent car la patte blessée jaillit vers lui, du côté gauche et deux griffes aiguisées déchirèrent son manteau. Sean fit un bond en arrière et se réfugia chez lui.

Tout en soignant la plaie, qui était impressionnante mais pas très grave, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça tout seul et récupéra son téléphone, composant le numéro de la seule personne qu'il connaissait ayant de vagues compétences dans le domaine. L'idée d'abandonner l'animal à son sort ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Jacob décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à venir l'aider après qu'il lui ait expliqué la situation, il lui dit qu'il arriverait d'ici ce soir avec du matériel. Le puma but un peu d'eau, bouda le morceau de steak que Sean lui avait jeté et surtout dormit, il avait à peine levé la tête quand Sean était allé chercher le bois. En attendant son ami, le métis avait passé le reste de la journée à vider le cabanon, et répondre aux texto de Daniel qui lui commentait la beauté du paysage qu'ils croisaient.

Jacob vivait dans un village autogéré au cœur de l'état d'Idaho, vivant comme l'hippie qu'il était avec son troupeau de moutons et son nouveau petit ami, Anoki. Il avait changé, beaucoup. Plus confiant et plus mature que le jeune homme effrayé que Sean avait rencontré dans une plantation illégale à Humboldt County. Sean se sentit incroyablement heureux de le voir. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à 4h de route, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis septembre. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes Jacob demanda à voir l'animal.

\- Eh bien mon pauvre, il est sacrément amoché ton chat.

\- Oui, ça doit être un jeune mais il est là depuis hier et aucune trace d'une quelconque mère.

\- J'ai vu un puma adulte mort pas trop loin de la route. C'était probablement la mère. Mais lui je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Le cœur de Sean se serra.

\- Le pauvre.

\- Eh bien écoute, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle mais lui on va faire ce qu'on peut pour l'aider.

Il récupéra une seringue et un flacon de produit, Sean approcha devant la bête, détournant son attention, et Jacob surgit à l'arrière lui injectant de l'anesthésiant. Une fois le puma dans le cirage, Jacob sortit de son sac une muselière qu'il passa à l'animal. Ils le portèrent jusqu'à la table du salon et l'éleveur commença à s'occuper des blessures. Devant sa dextérité Sean demanda :

\- T'as souvent soigné des cougars ?

\- Non. Jamais. Mais par contre au village on a souvent soigné des chiens, des moutons, des chèvres, des vaches, des poules et des chats. Et une fois un ours, mais il est mort. Un accident de tracteur ça pardonne pas... Ça ne devrait pas être bien différent, répondit Jacob en haussant les épaules.

Sean le regarde faire en silence. Quand il eut fini de lui installer un plâtre, ils le déposèrent dans le cabanon où ils avaient mis de la paille et sécurisé la porte. Une fois l'animal installé, Jacob prit la parole :

\- Écoute, c'est pas aussi gros que je le pensais. C'est un jeune, mais sevré, il est plein de force et récupérera vite. Mais il a besoin de soins réguliers, juste que les plaies mineures s'infectent pas et surtout au moins une semaine immobile, et une ou deux semaines en captivité, pour éviter qu'il se re-casse une patte en chassant. Après ça tu peux le relâcher plus loin dans la forêt, la région est grande et il n'y a pas beaucoup de pumas, il trouvera vite un territoire où s'établir. Mais tu sais, des assos pourraient le prendre en charge totalement. Elles sont loin mais c'est possible.

\- Je sais.

\- T'en as pas envie.

Ce n'était pas une question. Jacob le connaissait bien, il était souvent venu au parloir et ils n'avaient jamais cessé de correspondre tous les deux.

\- Montre-moi comment prendre soin de cette bestiole.

Il lui montra comment faire, Sean nota tout dans un carnet, avec un air appliqué pendant que Jacob lui expliquait patiemment comment faire. Le puma se réveilla à l'heure du souper, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les plâtres et bandages qu'il essaya de défaire avec les dents mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir de sa cage improvisée, surtout parce que les plâtres l'empêchait de bouger correctement, mais c'était un bon début. Sean déposa un autre steak dans une gamelle et lui donna plus d'eau fraîche, à son retour son ami lui offrit un café et un sourire.

\- Eh bien, pour une personne qui n'aime pas les félins, tu t'investis beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais soin d'un puma après ce qui est arrivé à votre chien.

Sean prit le temps de finir sa tasse avant de répondre.

\- Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 20 ans. Et il a besoin d'aide.

\- C'est beau de ta part de la lui accorder.

\- Hippie.

\- Ça tu le savais avant de m'appeler, rétorqua Jacob et Sean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La soirée fut agréable, Sean voulu remercier Jacob mais ce dernier le remercia en retour, sa relation avec Anoki était en train de s'étioler et partir du village lui faisait du bien. Sean lui montra les photos que son frère lui envoyait et ils parlèrent toute la nuit. Jacob le quitta le lendemain en lui laissant du matériel, des anti-inflammatoires pour chat à adapter au poids du puma, laissa la muselière et des instructions précises. Selon lui, le félin avait ses chances. Le puma avait mangé son steak et si l'appétit était revenu, la santé reviendrait aussi.

Sean passa une partie de la journée à se renseigner plus sérieusement sur les couguars, notant toutes les infos qui lui semblaient utiles puis il partit s'installer dans le cabanon et, assit sur un tabouret haut pour éviter de se faire à nouveau griffer, il observa l'animal. Pour être honnête, il passait la majorité de son temps à dormir, quand il ne dormait pas, il grognait sur Sean ou mordait son plâtre. L'ancien prisonnier resta jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Le lendemain matin les soins se passèrent mieux que la première fois, bien que Sean échoppât d'une autre griffure, il aurait dû mieux immobiliser la patte droite… Le lendemain le puma dévora sa viande sans attendre et cessa de grogner au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Sean put faire de beaux croquis. Avant d'aller se coucher il remarqua un SMS de son frère envoyé trois heures avant, il répondit et réalisa avec surprise qu'il avait oublié de vérifier ses messages depuis ce matin. Il ne parla pas de l'animal dans sa réponse..

Le jour suivant, le puma ne grogna qu'au moment des soins et de son arrivée et semblait ne plus vraiment se soucier de sa présence. Sean resta à ses côtés la majeure partie de la journée, griffonnant pour Broddy. Il fit également un dessin du puma qui essayait de mordre la paille collée à son flanc.

À la fin de la semaine, le félin semblait tolérer sa présence et grognait à peine pendant le soin, surtout car il avait compris que Sean = apport de steak. Il se laissait approcher mais continuait à le regarder par en dessous, comme s'il attendait son moment pour l'attaquer. Et il continuait à ne pas aimer les soins, mais Sean était sûr qu'il n'aimerait jamais cette partie-là. Le mardi, il trouva un lapin dans un collet, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car ses provisions se faisaient maigres, il devrait passer au magasin en fin de matinée. Il l'assomma d'un coup de bâton et le ramena à son petit pensionnaire.

\- Chatoooon ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Si tu es bien sage pendant les soins tu auras un beau lapin.

Il déposa le repas sur son tabouret. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « Chaton », bien qu'il soit plus proche de la bête sauvage que du mignon bébé chat. Néanmoins, le prédateur avait compris qu'il n'avait à manger que quand les soins seraient finis. Il ne grogna que pour la forme quand Sean lui passa la muselière et laissa l'homme tâter ses blessures en déposant son énorme tête sur la paille, se permettant même de fermer les yeux, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Cette preuve de confiance ravissait Sean plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

\- Et bien chaton, tu m'as l'air d'aller bien, j'ai eu Jacob hier et lui ai envoyé des photos, et d'après lui t'es en bonne voie. On pourrait retirer ton plâtre demain. Mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à foutre le bordel dans mon cabanon, parce que tu as quand même besoin de te reposer, tu as probablement des côtes fêlées et besoin d'encore un peu de soins. J'ai commencé à te faire un enclos dehors, que tu puisses sortir aussi, enfin, je renforce celui des poules mais c'est tout comme.

Le puma émit un grondement dubitatif.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir, mais franchement ça sent le fauve ici. Je sais, tu ES un fauve mais c'est pas une raison. Si un célibataire ex-taulard qui vit seul dans les bois te dis que ça pue, tu dois te remettre en question.

Le puma ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça à l'idée de puer. Dès que les soins furent finis il montra des signes d'impatience.

\- Oui je sais... pire que Daniel devant un Chock-O-Cris… Tu vas l'avoir ton lapin.

Il lui retira la muselière avec précaution, puis lui jeta la carcasse. D'un geste adroit le puma l'attrapa et le dévora dans un bruit d'os brisés. Sean fronça le nez, un peu dégoûté. Le lapin fut englouti en cinq minutes. Un bout d'entrailles c'était collé aux moustaches. Sans réfléchir, dans un geste incontrôlable, l'homme attrapa le bout sanguinolent et réalisa ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois sa main à 2cm de la puissante gueule pleine de crocs. Il se figea, le cœur faisant une soudaine embardée et vit le fauve tourner la tête, et regarder la main à sa portée.

Il s'approcha et Sean fut incapable de bouger Il allait regarder un animal sauvage lui bouffer la main et était paralysé par la peur, le seul neurone disponible au fond de son crâne hurlait qu'avec un seul œil et une seule main il allait avoir l'air malin. Le puma lui ne se posa pas de question. Il découvrit ses crocs, et oui bordel ils étaient énormes, et sortit son immense langue rose, pour gentiment lécher le reste de lapin sur les doigts de l'ancien prisonnier, avant de venir y frotter sa tête.

La fourrure était douce, chaude. Sean pressa doucement sa main contre l'énorme crâne, profitant de la sensation du pelage sous ses doigts. Un ronronnement puissant, semblable à une voiture de sport, résonna dans le cabanon. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de l'échine de l'animal qui ferma les yeux de bonheur. Et se laissa aller contre son genou profitant des caresses avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et s'endormit ici.

Sean ne savait pas comment réagir. La tête déposée sur ses genoux était lourde, et laissait des traces de sang de lapin sur son pantalon, ça puait et à tout moment le puma pouvait changer d'avis et essayer de le bouffer, surtout qu'il avait une patte dans l'angle mort de Sean. En plus il avait envie de pisser.

L'homme fut incapable de bouger. Il resta là, caressant la fourrure douce, passant sous les adorables petites oreilles et courant le long du flanc musclé. Il écouta le ronron de l'animal, regardant sa poitrine bouger au rythme profond de son souffle lourd. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit apaisé, calme.

Il s'endormit sans le réaliser.

Et fut réveillé par une odeur fétide. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait cette horreur et se retrouva face à des dents aiguisées. Avant qu'une langue puante et gluante ne lui humidifie la joue.

\- Beurk, Chaton c'est dégueulasse. Et tu pues de la gueule.

Un coup de langue lui répondit. C'était cool. Effrayant, dangereux, mais quand même sympa. Une fois qu'on mettait de côté les crocs, les griffes, les muscles et l'instinct de chasseur et tout ce qui faisait de lui l'être qu'il était, ce puma devenait une grosse peluche. Bon le souffle chaud sur sa gorge était un peu effrayant vu que l'animal pouvait l'égorger par inattention mais Sean avait besoin de ça : un gros câlin. Et qu'importe s'il était fétide.

\- Eh bien Chaton, tu m'as l'air en forme. Tu crois qu'on peut enlever le plâtre bientôt?

Le puma ne répondit pas, le contraire aurait été étonnant, alors Sean ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se releva et regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi trois heures. Et avait vraiment envie de pisser. Il était presque midi et il n'avait pas encore fait ses courses.

Deux heures plus tard, il était au magasin et détestait ça. Il acheta autant de produits secs qu'il le pouvait, quelques légumes - bien qu'il ait un petit potager à l'arrière de chez lui il n'avait pas la main verte - il prit aussi quelque produits frais et autant de surgelés que son congélateur pouvait en contenir ; il acheta également un grand plaid vert et de nouveaux crayons.

Puis il fit un crochet au magasin de bricolage où il subit la drague de la vendeuse comme on subit une rage de dents. Il l'ignora ostensiblement et acheta du grillage, des planches et de la paille. En allant chercher cette dernière, il traversa le magasin et passa devant le rayon animaux. Il hésita une seconde et prit un maxi paquet de croquettes pour chat d'extérieur et des jouets à mâcher solides pour chien.

Il passa à la ferme la plus proche de chez lui, à peine 60km et leur acheta des produits frais. Puis après une hésitation il proposa au fermier de récupérer des carcasses d'animaux morts. Celui-ci accepta sans poser aucune question et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il était le voisin préféré de Sean. Ça, et le fait qu'il lui vende de la viande, des œufs et du beurre. Et lui donnait les surplus du jardin. (Et c'était son seul voisin.)

Il rentra après la tombée de la nuit, prit le temps de donner un veau mort au cougar, d'entreposer les corps des bêtes dans un vieux congélateur et partit se coucher immédiatement. Il se réveilla au premier rayon de soleil, râla contre les ratons laveurs qui avaient encore fouillé dans les poubelles et se mit au travail. À 15h il avait réparé l'ancien grillage des poules, renforcé ce dernier jusqu'à obtenir un espace de 30m² entièrement grillagé. Ce n'était pas la meilleure qualité, c'était carrément moche, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

L'animal se laissa câliner et, s'il grogna quand il lui passa la muselière, il se laissa faire. Sean immobilisa du mieux qu'il put et défit le plâtre. Les poils qu'ils avaient rasés pour l'opération repoussaient, ils étaient très doux sous ses doigts quand il caressa prudemment la patte, à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur de la part du puma. Les plaies semblaient résorbées d'elle-même, aucun signe d'infection...

\- Et bien Chaton, bonne nouvelle, je crois que tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de ça. Et pour fêter ta guérison j'ai une brebis crevée. Aujourd'hui c'est kebab pour toi.

Dès que Sean le lâcha et défit la muselière, le cougar tenta de se mettre debout. Sa patte semblait fragile mais pas tant que ça. Il avança à petits pas. Debout il arrivait au-dessus de genoux de Sean, et semblait plus impressionnant. Sean ouvrit la porte et laissa le félin explorer la cour. Il renifla tout avec curiosité avant de se diriger vers le cadavre de la brebis et de commencer à le manger.

Le spectacle était peu ragoutant et Sean préféra aller nettoyer l'intérieur du cabanon. C'était un travail harassant, et Sean ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir étalé de la paille fraîche. Le locataire des lieux vint vers lui. Sa démarche était hésitante due à l'immobilité forcée mais il semblait bien. Sean lui grattouilla le crâne avant d'aller récupérer son carnet à dessin, son portable et un lourd manteau. Il passa également aux toilettes, récupéra le nouveau plaid puis s'assit dans la paille pour dessiner. Le puma continua de jouer avec un hot-dog en plastique une dizaine de minutes avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés, comme un gros chat ; il s'allongea contre les jambes de Sean et ronronna bruyamment avant de s'y endormir.

Sean su à ce moment là qu'il allait entre incapable de le relâcher.

Heureusement le sentiment de détresse qu'il commença à ressentir fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Allo enano.

\- Devine d'où je t'appelle ?

\- La terre du milieu ?

\- Presque... je suis presque à côté de Away !

\- Génial, Karen sait que tu viens ?

\- Oui on l'avait prévenue. Il fait chaud ici... et toi, pas trop froid ?

\- Non ça va, répondit l'aîné en enfonçant sa main dans la fourrure épaisse de son nouvel ami, ce dernier sembla apprécier le contact car il donna un léger coup de tête dans l'espoir d'en avoir plus. Hey calme-toi Chaton je suis au téléphone.

\- Hooo, résonna la voix moqueuse du cadet. « Chaton » ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais en train de te morfondre de l'absence de ton génial petit frère, j'apprends que monsieur est en galante compagnie. Dis bonjour à Cas' de ma part.

\- Si j'avais appelé Cas' « Chaton » je ne te parlerais pas. Car je serais mort.

\- Alors qui c'est ? La fille du fermier a enfin osé te draguer ou une des vendeuses collante a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ?

\- Non.

\- Qui est cette fameuse dulcinée ? Oh mon Dieu, Sarah Lee avait raison et toi et Jacob vous êtes ensemble ? Merde je lui dois un paquet de chok o crisp...

\- Quoi ? Jacob ? Mais Daniel, il a un mec. Sean repoussa la grosse tête du puma qui essayait de lui lécher la joue puis réalisa. Et je ne suis pas gay.

\- Cette dernière affirmation vient trop tard pour être prise au sérieux. Et puis je sais que t'es bi. Même si tu n'as jamais fait de grand coming-out, tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé de te cacher. Je m'en fous, juste ne le dis pas à Sarah Lee parce que j'ai parié 20 paquets de Chock-O-Cris que tu ne te taperai jamais son frère et que toutes mes économies passent dans ce road trip.

\- Connard.

\- Alors qui est « chaton » ?

\- Comment va Paige ?

\- Ne réponds pas à mes questions par une autre question.

\- PAIGE, DANIEL DEVIENT INTRUSIF, DONNE LUI DU CHOCOLAT !

Un éclat de rire derrière son frère lui prouva que sa belle-sœur l'avait entendu, les deux amoureux commencent à se chamailler, et elle prit le téléphone. Elle lui raconta le voyage, Daniel se mêla à la conversation et ils raccrochèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Chaton dormait profondément sur les genoux de Sean, une peluche pour chien en forme de poulet dans la gueule. Sean prit un selfie et l'envoya à Jacob et Lyla puis il s'endormit ici.

Cela devint son nouveau rituel. Les jours suivants il fabriqua des jouets dans l'enclos de chaton, comme des cordes suspendues, des trucs à escalader, il envoya des vidéos de Chaton en train de jouer à Jacob qui venait de rompre. Puis il faisait des siestes avec Chaton, qui aimait tout particulièrement ces moments. Il continuait à le museler et à l'immobiliser pour les soins mais le reste du temps il était en parfaite confiance, peut être même trop, avec son fauve.

Ce dernier était presque guéri et Sean continuait à nier ce fait du plus profond de son âme, argumentant avec lui-même qu'une côte fêlée quand même ça faisait mal, que Chaton avait toussé, qu'il ne savait peut-être pas chasser... Il savait qu'il devait trouver une solution, un endroit où le relâcher, mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'avoir à ses côtés était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis si longtemps.

Son frère l'appelait presque tous les jours mais il ne vivait plus pour attendre les appels de son cadet. Il avait, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, des objectifs et des envies qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son frère. Et il n'arrivait pas à accepter que c'était mieux pour Chaton même si au fond de lui il le savait. Il dormit mal cette nuit, et pas à cause des ratons laveurs qui vivaient dans les combles. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par un texto de Jacob, en sortant il trouva un lapin encore vivant dans un des pièges. Hésita une seconde avant de se résigner. Attrapa doucement la bestiole et lui caressa les oreilles.

\- Pardon Bunny, mais c'est le cycle de la vie. Il y a un endroit où tu peux te faufiler dans le coin gauche. Comme ça t'as quand même une chance de t'en sortir.

Il le relâcha dans l'enclos de Chaton qui était encore dans le cabanon. Sean éprouva de la culpabilité à la vision du lapin qui reniflait tranquillement son nouvel environnement. Il décida de se changer les idées et appela Jacob pour répondre à son texto

\- Hey, vétérinaire hippie, dois-je donner de l'homéopathie à mon couguar ?

\- Non, de l'eau fraîche, de l'amour et de la weed et tout ira mieux.

Ils rigolèrent. Puis Jacob demanda :

\- Sinon, comment va ton petit pensionnaire ?

\- Mieux, il ne boîte pas du tout. Il est très affectueux.

\- Vu son âge il devait être sevré mais encore avec sa mère. Je crois qu'il te prend pour sa nouvelle maman.

\- Il y a de fortes chances. Mais il va falloir qu'il réalise que sa patte fait presque la taille de mon visage et qu'il arrête de la déposer sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai vu les photos, Sean. Tu adores qu'il fasse ça, je le vois à ton sourire.

\- C'est vrai, les câlins de Chaton sont assez cool.

\- Chaton ?

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler comme ça, c'est devenu son nom.

\- Tu appelles un fauve de plus de 50kg « chaton » ?

\- Il ne répond pas vraiment à son nom. En fait il ne vient vers moi qu'à l'heure des repas et celle de la sieste. Le reste du temps il fait sa vie... et en parlant du loup, en voilà un qui se réveille. J'ai mis un lapin dans l'enclos pour voir comment il va réa... BORDEL DE MERDE.

\- Qu'est qui se passe Sean ?

\- Il a tué le lapin. Il est sorti, l'a vu, a bondi et l'a tué. Ça a duré même pas une seconde. Il sait déjà chasser. Merde Jacob, mon bébé est prêt pour la vie sauvage.

La fin de la phrase sortit de sa bouche avant d'arriver à son cerveau.

Il était prêt pour la vie sauvage. Seul. Sans lui.

La voix de Jacob se fit lointaine.

.

.

Le prochain souvenir de Sean arriva dix minutes plus tard. Ou une heure. Ou deux. Il ne savait pas.

Il était au sol.

Tombé.

Ses genoux faisaient mal, il avait dû tomber dessus. P

ensées brouillées.

Le téléphone était au sol aussi, il s'était ouvert.

Visage glacé.

Son visage était mouillé.

Douleur côtes.

Pas à cause de la chute.

Essoufflé.

Son corps tremblait encore.

Pas de froid.

Sean se releva prudemment. Rien de cassé, à part son estime de lui-même, mais de toute façon il l'avait laissée dans une cellule il y a longtemps. Il avança doucement, pas après pas. Ouvrit la porte de la cage et se faufila dedans. Il se coucha dans la paille sale et attendit que Chaton vienne à ses côtés, ça n'arriva pas tout de suite, le fauve était occupé à jouer avec une corde suspendue qu'il avait installée hier. Puis il vint finalement pour sa sieste. Sean le caressa de façon presque frénétique

Juste besoin de sentir une présence. De savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Que chaton n'était pas parti loin de lui. Il resta jusqu'à ce que le fauve en ait marre et ne grogne à cause des caresses. Sean déposa un dernier baiser entre les deux oreilles, écopant d'un grognement en avertissement supplémentaire, et rentra. Il déposa les derniers cadavres de la ferme dans la mangeoire et ferma soigneusement la porte de l'enclos derrière lui.

Une fois dans la maison, il regretta d'avoir vidé le whisky. Ouvrit ses placards, et farfouilla, jeta le contenu au sol. Il ne trouva pas d'alcool mais un livre de coloriage thérapeutique. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'assit au sol, livre sur la table basse et coloria.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Sa respiration se calma mais il savait que ça reviendrait s'il arrêtait, alors il continua.

Un pétale bleu.

Un pétale jaune.

Un pétale bleu.

Il était en train de colorier un pétale en jaune quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que Jacob qui rentrait.

Attendez, Jacob ?

\- Bon dieu, Sean. J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir annoncer à ton frère que le puma que je t'ai aidé à soigner t'avais mangé.

\- Comment es-tu venu ?

\- Dès que le téléphone a raccroché j'ai sauté dans la voiture. J'ai essayé d'appeler mais ça ne sonne même plus. Je n'ai jamais roulé aussi vite. Je crois que j'ai perdu une dizaine de points.

\- Le téléphone s'est cassé je...je l'ai laissé dehors. Je crois. J'ai je... j'ai un. J'ai fait... Je... Enfin tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, j'avais deviné. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Sean était heureux que Jacob ne mentionne pas les mots « crise d'angoisse » Il demanda d'un petit voix :

\- Je..je dois récupérer le téléphone. Daniel pourrait s'inquiéter.

Après avoir récupéré l'appareil et remis la batterie en place, il y eut un message de Daniel, une photo du canyon où ils avaient campé, il y avait des années de ça. Il mit un émoji pouce et demanda :

\- Jacob, tu veux bien rester ? Au moins jusqu'à demain ?

\- Oui. Et ça m'arrange. Depuis la rupture, vivre dans un village de 100 personnes, dont mon ex, c'est assez étrange. Tu es un peu mon excuse pour être lâche.

\- Parfait. Tu veux bien me parler ? De ce que tu veux. Juste parle.

Jacob lui parla de semis et de variétés de courges. Sean s'apaisa enfin. Son ami resta 3 jours complets et ils parlèrent de tout sauf de libérer Chaton. Ce dernier se portait à merveille, il n'approchait que Sean et semblait se méfier de Jacob. Et il commença à montrer des signes d'agacement vis-à-vis de sa cage. Comprenez qu'il tirait parfois violemment sur le grillage et regardait avec appétit les écureuils dans les arbres hors de sa portée. Il était moins affectueux aussi, tournait en rond dans son enclos et avait besoin de bouger, moins envie de se coucher dans la paille...

Le quatrième jour, Chaton s'était blessé en essayant de griffer le grillage. Ce n'était rien, une simple écorchure, elle ne nécessitait même pas de soins. Et il valait mieux, aujourd'hui Chaton voulait à peine l'approcher. Sean regarda son ami qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais ça lui déchirait le cœur. Chaton se laissa tomber au sol et lècha son coussinet blessé. Il avait l'air triste et c'est ce qui convainquit Sean.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

Chaton regarda l'ouverture puis, sans un regard en arrière, il partit en courant. Sean le suivit de l'œil jusqu'à ce que la queue fauve ait disparu dans les bois. Jacob l'amena à la maison et lui prépara un café bien chaud, un plaid et un film.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux à vivre comme ça.

\- Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux avec moi. Les gens ne sont pas heureux avec moi, soupira Sean.

Jacob savait qu'argumenter ne servait à rien, il prit son ami dans ses bras et attendit la fin du film en lui caressant le dos.

Le lendemain matin Sean alla voir le cabanon. Il n'y avait personne. La patte de brebis abandonnée dans un coin était dans le même état qu'hier. À l'heure de la sieste il s'assit. Au cas où chaton reviendrait, au cas où il voudrait passer du temps avec lui, au cas où il manquerait à Chaton autant que Chaton lui manquait.

Il rentra à la maison quand le soleil se coucha.

Jacob se contenta de lui proposer une partie de cartes. Avant d'aller se coucher l'hôte s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé Jacob. Je suis un ami déplorable, tu viens de rompre et au lieu que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de toi c'est toi qui me fais des lasagnes.

\- Toi aussi t'as une sorte de rupture. Prendre soin de toi m'aide à penser à autre chose. Et puis il n'y a rien de mal dans ma rupture avec Anoki. On est juste... plus amoureux.

\- Je suis désolé quand même. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas... En fait, le souci est ailleurs.

Jacob posa ses cartes.

\- Je crois que je déteste les moutons.

\- Merde, je pensais que tu adorais ton village de hippie.

\- Oui. Mais... certains aspects me pèsent, et je m'aperçois que beaucoup de choses que j'aimais, je les aimais en partie parce qu'elles étaient bien avec Anoki. Et qu'en fait je n'ai jamais aimé les moutons. Je préfère le potager, mais il y a Inès qui est plus ou moins considérée comme LA pointure en permaculture et je n'ai jamais osé m'imposer face à elle pour les questions à propos du jardinage.

\- Wow, il y a un genre de games of throne de la binette chez vous ?

\- Non. Juste moi qui ne sais toujours pas m'adresser aux gens sûrs d'eux. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'écouterait probablement, juste… je ne peux pas.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais qu'aussi longtemps que tu as besoin d'air, il y a une seconde chambre ici. Et un potager en train de mourir parce que je ne sais jamais si je l'ai arrosé ou pas.

\- Sean, tu es la première personne à ne pas réussir à faire pousser des tomates.

\- Mon cactus est en pleine forme.

\- Et en plastique.

\- Arrête d'être tatillon.

Ils allèrent se coucher sur ça, et Jacob était rassuré car son ami avait l'air mieux. Il se trompait. Sean passa la journée à regarder à l'orée des bois, à sursauter dès qu'il voit un reflet ou un oiseau bouger, son cœur faisant un ascenseur émotionnel à chaque fois. Il s'assit dans le cabanon à l'heure de la sieste mais à part une souris curieuse, personne n'entre. Jacob récupéra un Sean morose. Seul un texto de Daniel lui tira un faible sourire.

Le surlendemain ne fut pas mieux. Dès le réveil il vit une de ces saletés de raton traîner la patte de brebis à travers la cour. Sean regretta presque de ne pas avoir de fusil pour se débarrasser d'un de ces rats gênants. Mais il détestait les armes. Alors il chercha un truc contondant, si possible un gros caillou, à jeter sur le nuisible. Il n'en eut pas le temps car Chaton surgit du ciel, toutes griffes dehors et dévora la vermine. Sean se précipita dehors, en chaussettes, mais il ralentit à quelques mètres du fauve.

Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Et si c'était lui mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Sean ?

Sean vit les poils légèrement plus courts à la patte qui fut plâtrée et reconnut clairement « son » couguar, il en était sûr. Par contre, pas sûr qu'il veuille le voir maintenant que Sean n'était plus essentiel à sa nourriture. Sean était même un prédateur potentiel en fait, Chaton pouvait tout aussi bien l'attaquer. Alors poussé par un élan stupidement idéaliste, il posa un genou a terre et tendit la main.

\- Chaton ? Tu me reconnais ?

L'animal tourna la tête vers lui brièvement, puis engloutit son raton. L'attente était insoutenable. Mais Sean resta. S'il ne grognait pas c'était bon signe, il devait juste le laisser venir à lui. Puis, après de trop longues minutes, Chaton passa à côté de lui, frottant son échine contre l'humain, la faisant tomber au passage. Puis une fois Sean à terre, il lui lécha le bras, étalant des entrailles de raton dessus.

Sean s'en fichait parce qu'il était heureux. Il se leva, caressa la lourde tête ; au bout d'une minute le fauve s'éloigna en trottinant et sauta sur un tas de bois pour s'y coucher. Sean prit une fourche et alla nettoyer l'intérieur du cabanon. Jamais Chaton ne franchit la porte, il resta loin de l'enclos, et loin de Jacob mais passa la journée dans les bois aux alentours, à chasser des ratons laveurs, jouer avec les feuilles et dormir sur la véranda.

Quand Sean se réveilla le matin suivant, Chaton était en train de dormir sur le perron, pas loin de là où il l'avait trouvé la première fois. Il ne resta pas trop loin toute la journée, disparut à l'aube et au crépuscule, fit quelques câlins à Sean, joua avec son hot-dog en plastique. Le matin d'après Jacob prit une vidéo de lui et Chaton jouant a la balle. Sean rentra avec une balle en lambeau et un sourire immense. Jacob lui tendit un café avant de lui dire :

\- Bon, il semble que ton coloc préféré soit revenu. Je dois aller assumer mes responsabilités mais appelle-moi quand tu veux.

\- Pas de soucis. Je vais rentrer les affaires du cabanon, j'ai comme le sentiment que Chaton n'y remettra plus jamais les pattes.

\- Par contre ta terrasse ne t'appartient plus.

\- C'est ça la colocation. Chacun son espace. En parlant de ça.

Sean se leva et récupéra sous un bibelot en forme de loup une grosse clé en laiton qu'il tendit à Jacob.

\- Viens quand tu veux, même quand je ne suis pas là. C'est pas l'espace qui manque ici.

\- Merci. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Prends soin de toi Sean.

\- Toi aussi.

Chaton partit se cacher quand il entendit la voiture partir, puis revint traîner autour de Sean. Ils jouèrent ensemble un moment. Chaton aimait rattraper les bâtons qu'on lui lançait mais n'avait aucune envie de les rendre, il les cachait dans la forêt, et revenait lui en demander un autre. Une fois fatigué, il retournait dormir sur la terrasse.

Sean répara la porte d'entrée d'origine, conscient que dorénavant la baie vitrée n'était plus à lui. Puis il récupéra des planches pour renforcer la terrasse, aménageant un coin à l'abri du vent mais facilement accessible et y déposa le plaid vert.

Il passa sa soirée au téléphone avec Lyla, celle-ci adorait l'idée qu'il soit ami avec un couguar et lui jura de passer le voir le mois suivant, pendant les vacances des enfants. Puis il fit une longue balade dans les bois avec Chaton. Ce dernier allait jouer, courir après les écureuils, revenait du sang plein le museau et repartait aussitôt galoper entre les arbres. Il lui ramena une moitié de lapin et Sean eut comme l'intuition que son couguar essayait de le nourrir. Le soir Sean fit réchauffer des lasagnes et une patte de lapin, celle qui n'était pas mâchouillée, travailla sur un dessin puis partit se coucher. Juste avant de s'endormir il se dit que c'était exactement la vie dont il avait rêvé en emménageant ici

.

Ce petit rêve éveillé continua une poignée de jours, et cerise sur le gâteau, Chaton avait réglé son problème de raton laveur, ces derniers étaient morts, en fuite ou trop terrifiés pour quitter leur terrier et Sean profitait d'une grasse matinée sans être réveillé par ses habituels squatteurs. Il fut néanmoins réveillé à 7h par un bruit. Dans le salon. Il n'était pas seul chez lui.

Quinze ans de prison revinrent d'un coup, silencieusement il attrapa le premier objet contondant qu'il trouva, à savoir un exemplaire de « Tout est sous contrôle » que Broody lui avait offert, et s'avança silencieusement vers le salon. Pas de doute, quelqu'un était dans sa maison. Une silhouette se dessinait dans la faible lumière de l'aube. Sean leva son livre, prêt à l'écraser sur son assaillant.

\- Hey du calme c'est moi !

\- Enano ?

Pour toute réponse son frère se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Surpriiiise. On est rentré un jour plus tôt que prévu.

Sean le serra contre lui. Son frère lui avait terriblement manqué. Quand il le lâcha enfin il demanda :

\- Où est Paige ?

\- Je l'ai déposée chez sa sœur. On avait tous les deux besoin d'un moment de fraternité après le road trip.

Sean ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. Que Paige ait une jumelle était génial, elle comprenait vraiment le besoin que Daniel avait de voir son frère, car elle avait le même avec sa sœur. Les deux frères s'affalèrent sur le canapé et Daniel raconta la fin de son road trip, montrant les photos à son aîné. Vers 8h ils furent interrompus par un gargouillement.

\- T'as de la chance, ton génial petit frère a acheté le p'ti dej en passant. Œuf et bacon ça te dit ?

\- Ça fait des siècles que j'en ai pas mangé !

Ils enfilèrent leur manteau et sortirent récupérer les affaires de Daniel, et leurs précieuses provisions. Mais une fois dehors Daniel hurla.

\- ATTENTION ! et jeta Sean à terre. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, il entendit un horrible gémissement aigu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- SALE BÊTE T'AS DÉJÀ TUÉ MON CHIEN TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS MON FRÈRE !

\- NON !

Sean se leva et se mit entre les deux.

\- Sean ce truc allait t'attaquer !

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal. Daniel s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer, et pose Chaton, tu lui fais mal.

\- Chaton ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché de nom. S'il-te-plais, enano. Laisse-le.

\- Tu aimes ce monstre ?

\- Enano...

\- Sean je… il a tué notre chien ! Juste ici, dans ces bois.

\- C'est un bébé, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Pose-le s'il te plait.

Daniel relâcha son entreprise, Chaton tomba au sol où il se réceptionna maladroitement avant de s'enfuir dans les bois. Sean le suivit anxieusement du regard, essayant de voir s'il ne boitait pas et nota mentalement de quel côté il était parti et vers où il risquait de se réfugier. Quand il se tourna, le visage de son frère était horrifié.

\- C'est vrai tu... merde Sean comment as-tu pu ? De toutes les bestioles de ces foutu bois, comment as-tu pu choisir celui qui a tué Mushroom ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est lui qui m'a choisi. Daniel, il était blessé et seul !

\- TU AURAIS DÛ L'ACHEVER

\- Je n'ai pas pu. Il... il avait besoin de moi.

\- Comment tu peux simplement dire ça, à 3 mètre de la tombe de Mushroom.

\- Enano, calme-toi, tu sais que ce que tu dis est injuste.

\- Non ! Toi tu savais que tu faisais une connerie. Si tu ne t'étais pas sentie coupable, tu m'en aurais parlé au téléphone t'as préféré me faire croire que t'avais quelqu'un...

\- Non, j'ai rien voulu te faire croire, je voulais en parler en face à face, s'il te plaît calme-toi qu'on en parle.

\- Non, si t'as besoin d'un ami va voir ton monstre. Mais viens pas pleurer quand il aura essayé de te tuer.

Il utilisa son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte et partit en trombe sans un regard pour son frère. Sean laissa piteusement tomber son bacon. Mais juste avant que l'inéluctable crise d'angoisse ne le prenne, il regarda l'endroit où Chaton était parti.

Il ne pouvait pas se morfondre, et il savait que son frère reviendrait. Ça lui brisait le cœur mais là, Daniel ne voulait pas le voir aujourd'hui. Par contre, Chaton avait besoin de lui. Il le chercha presque une heure, suivant difficilement une piste de branches cassées et traces de pattes dans la boue. Il finit par le retrouver roulé en boule au fond d'une tanière abandonnée.

\- Coucou Chaton. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Laisse-moi voir si tu es blessé.

Il s'approcha mais Chaton feula.

\- Ok. Je comprends. Toi aussi tu es en colère contre moi ? T'inquiète, un de plus, un de moins... Juste, je vais rester là, de façon à ce que tu puisses partir si tu veux, mais... près de toi. Je peux rester près de toi ?

L'animal n'émit aucune objection et recommença à ronger ce qui devait être les os de l'ancien propriétaire de la tanière. Une sonnerie déchira le silence. Sean fut surpris de voir le nom de Karen sur son écran.

\- Allo ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un message très confus de Paige. Elle est au téléphone avec un Daniel furieux pour une histoire d'adoption de monstre pumas. Elle m'a dit qu'il t'avait abandonné seul devant chez toi et qu'elle se faisait du souci pour toi.

Sean eut une bouffée de tendresse pour sa belle-sœur.

\- C'est gentil de sa part.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Je.. je suis devenu ami avec un cougar.

Le fait que Karen ne réagisse pas outre mesure était une des choses que Sean préférait chez elle. Elle le laissa continuer calmement.

\- Et ce matin quand il est venu me saluer, Daniel a vu Chaton. Chaton c'est le nom du cougar. Il n'a pas très bien réagi. Pour lui les pumas sont liés à la mort de Mushroom. Il m'en veut de ne pas avoir abattu Chaton.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que Daniel me pardonnera ?

\- Oui. Ton frère t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, il va passer au-dessus. Mais il a un sale caractère alors ça peut prendre du temps. Laisse faire Paige, au ton général de son texto je pense que ton frère va se prendre un retour de manivelle pour t'avoir abonné seul devant chez toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Elle est suprêmement protectrice envers toi, ironiquement elle tient ça de lui. Juste... laisse lui le temps.

\- Je sais. Merci Karen.

\- Bon. Comme ça ton frère te laisse seul un mois et tu deviens ami avec un puma ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Il était blessé et s'est écroulé devant ma porte. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir.

\- Tu sais que tu as déjà fait ça avec un crocodile ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand tu avais 3 ans, avec ton père on est allé en Floride. On était au bord d'une rivière et tu as disparu de notre champ de vision une minute. On t'a retrouvé en train de soulever une pierre énorme pour aider un bébé crocodile coincé dessous. Il y avait un crocodile adulte dans l'eau juste derrière toi. Tu as mis le bébé à l'eau, avançant vers l'adulte en gazouillant.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton père t'en ait déjà parlé. Il en a fait des cauchemars pendant des années. Je crois que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il t'a crié dessus. Et toi tu lui as juste répondu « mais papa, il avait un bobo. Je voulais qu'il retourne avec son papito pour avoir un bisou magique » après ça ton père a arrêté de te gronder mais il n'a plus été capable de te lâcher avant qu'on soit rentré à Seattle.

\- Putain. Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout.

Il leva la tête et regarda le cougar qui continuait à jouer avec les os.

-Désolé Chaton, apparemment t'es pas mon premier ami griffu. Mais rassure-toi t'es mon préféré.

\- T'es avec ton pumas ?

\- Oui, enfin pas vraiment, il a été terrifié par Daniel et ne veut pas que je le touche.

\- Parce que d'habitude tu le câlines ?

\- Oui ? Il est très joueur et câlin. C'est comme un chat sauf qu'il va bientôt faire cent kilos.

\- Pas de risque qu'il te prenne pour une proie ?

\- Si. Il est un animal sauvage, on ne peut pas prévoir ses réactions. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fera de mal. Après objectivement je ne sais pas si c'est plus dangereux que Cassy qui me refile des chlamydias une fois sur deux.

Karen rigola puis lui dit :

\- Écoute, je vais devoir te laisser, mais si tu as besoin appelle-moi.

\- Merci Karen.

Il resta assis devant la tanière. Il se sentait légèrement mieux. Il prit une branche pour dessiner le paysage dans le sable en face de lui. Chaton se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à détruire son œuvre pour attraper le bâton. À partir de ce moment il accepta d'être touché, même un peu trop. Il se réfugia contre lui, visiblement encore effrayé de sa séance de lévitation. Il ne semblait pas blessé outre mesure mais il refusait de quitter Sean. Sur le chemin du retour il marcha au même rythme que lui, se frottant contre ses jambes, et autant il était dur de marcher avec un chat qui se frottait à vos tibias, autant quand c'était un cougar c'était quasiment impossible. Mais Chaton avait besoin d'être rassuré (et Sean aussi).

Il passa la journée avec lui, réussi à s'esquiver une minute, pour aller chercher un paquet de gâteaux, son carnet et une batterie portative. Puis s'installa sous le plaid, assis à côté de son ami à fourrure, tantôt lisant des livres, tantôt dessinant. Le cœur serré, il consulta les sites des associations susceptibles de recueillir un puma. Tout ceci fut plus périlleux que d'habitude avec un chat géant qui semblait prendre comme une insulte personnelle le fait que Sean puisse avoir ses mains ailleurs que dans sa fourrure. Le soir il finit par trouver une parade : lire à voix haute semblait calmer son colocataire. Alors, éclairé par la lumière du porche il lisait.

\- « Ouais, ils pouvaient aussi la retenir quelque part et envoyer quelqu'un chercher sa brosse à dents. S' il lui restait des dents, évidement. Inutile de s'inqui... »

Un grondement sourd l'interrompit.

\- Je sais chaton, la situation a l'air mauvaise pour Sarah, pas la peine de grogner comme ça.

Sean le rassura d'une caresse mais Chaton ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Il regardait le chemin en poussant un grondement sourd. Sean ne tarda pas à voir apparaître Daniel, l'air triste et méfiant. Dès qu'il fut dans leur champ de vision, Chaton se recroquevilla contre Sean, alternant entre gémissements piteux et grondements agressifs.

\- Tout doux chaton. Je sais que vous avez eu un mauvais départ mais je te jure que vous pouvez être amis. Vous détestez tous les deux l'idée de me laisser en paix.

\- J'ai entendu ça, rétorqua son frère, mais son regard ne quittait pas l'animal sauvage. Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètre de la « tanière ».

\- T'es venu achever Chaton ?

\- Non. Pour être honnête je me suis fait gronder et je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais Paige n'est pas chez sa sœur ?

\- Si, mais clairement je ne vais pas tenter le diable. C'est peut-être moi qui ai des super pouvoirs mais c'est clairement elle qui a le contrôle.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Et du coup tu dois faire quoi pour avoir le droit de rentrer chez toi ?

\- « arrêter de te comporter comme un connard et aller t'excuser tout de suite auprès de ton frère et essayer au moins de discuter avant d'abandonner une personne ayant un syndrome post-traumatique au milieu des bois, Daniel Diaz t'as de la chance que je sois à des centaines de kilomètres parce que sinon ça chaufferait pour ton cul et pas d'une façon agréable » Je cite de mémoire.

\- Je continue à approuver ta relation avec cette femme.

Chaton continuait à grogner doucement, regardant Daniel, menace potentielle à plusieurs mètres de là, et Sean visiblement plus détendu. Le puma ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

\- Du coup tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as dit non aux petites annonces de la SPA que je t'envoie depuis deux ans pour adopter ce truc ?

\- Sa mère est morte et il était blessé, à peine sevré. Il est venu s'échouer devant ma porte et… j'ai pensé à le tuer. J'y ai vraiment pensé mais... de tous les abris de ce bois il a choisi de venir ici je... je ne pouvais pas. Je devais l'aider. Et... il me le rend bien. Tu sais je n'ai pas fait de crise aujourd'hui. J'en ai fait quand tu es parti en road trip, le jour où Chaton a retrouvé la vie sauvage mais... là, ce matin je ne pouvais pas céder parce qu'il était quelque part seul et effrayé. Et puis je n'étais pas seul alors je...

L'étreinte de Sean autour de la grosse tête velue s'affirma.

-Il m'aide à canaliser tout ça, à être mieux.

\- De tout les animaux thérapeutiques du monde il fallait que tu me ramènes ça. Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre une gerbille ?

\- Je crois que je suis un peu son animal thérapeutique moi aussi. Depuis ce matin il ne veut plus me quitter.

\- Je...je l'ai blessé ?

\- Non. Mais il est terrifié.

\- Quand il a surgit ce matin j'ai cru revoir la mort de Mush.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça reste un animal sauvage. À tout moment il peut attaquer. Il peut même te blesser sans le vouloir.

\- Je sais. Mais n'importe laquelle des bestioles de cette forêt pourrais essayer de me becter. Et vivre à côté de la tanière du plus grand des prédateurs du coin est une protection supplémentaire. Je...Je suis bien avec lui. Mais... si tu ne peux pas le supporter, il existe des assos qui pourraient l'aider, le récupérer. Me donner des nouvelles et...

\- Stop. Paige a raison. J'ai été un connard. J'ai plus 9 ans Sean. Je vois bien que la présence de ta bestiole te fait du bien. Ce matin tu étais... mieux. Tellement plus détendu que d'habitude. J'avais peur de te laisser seul si longtemps, et ça a été, grâce à... ton nouvel animal de compagnie. Je ne l'aime pas, mais jamais je ne te demanderais de te défaire de lui pour moi. Par contre, s'il te blesse j'en fais un peignoir.

\- Merci Enano. Ça compte pour moi. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

\- Tu crois qu'il va me laisser l'approcher ?

\- C'est mort. Je pense que si tu essayes de me toucher il tente de te tuer. Il est un peu protecteur envers moi. Il a éviscéré tous les ratons laveurs de la région, a essayé de me nourrir et dégommé un renard qui m'observait de trop près.

\- Merde mec t'es coincé dans une relation toxique avec un putain de cougar.

\- Comme beaucoup de jeunes hommes.

\- T'es plus jeune.

\- Hey, j'ai même pas 35 ans.

\- Et tu passes ton samedi soir à lire un livre enroulé dans un plaid avec un chat sur les genoux.

Sean soupira de soulagement. Il voyait bien que Daniel n'était pas OK avec la situation. Mais il essayait. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Passe par la porte de derrière, installe-toi et laisse-moi une demi-heure que je calme cette bestiole et je te rejoins.

\- Pitié dis-moi que cette chose ne rentre pas dans la maison.

\- Non. S'il se fait les griffes sur le canapé j'ai plus de canapé. On a établi une très stricte politique de « seulement des humains dans la maison » par contre le jardin lui appartient.

Daniel rentra, prit une douche et prépara un repas chaud en regardant par la fenêtre. Il voyait son frère papouiller l'immense bestiole jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se calme et somnole à ses côtés. Et oui, le voir aussi proche de ces longues griffes et crocs ne le rassurait pas mais... Sean était détendu, calme d'une façon dont il n'avait pas été depuis... depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un et pas qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Sean verrouilla la porte et tira le rideau avant de prendre son cadet dans les bras.

\- Merci d'essayer de comprendre.

\- Pardon de m'être fâché. Je te fais confiance Sean, quels que soient tes choix je te suis.

Il s'éloigna de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans l'œil.

-Sauf pour une chose : tu ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler « chaton ». On va lui trouver un nom décent, parce que je n'aime pas ta bestiole mais je me sens désolé pour lui d'avoir un nom aussi débile.

Sean éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chien et sûrement qu'il n'en aurait jamais.. Mais il avait le sentiment d'entrer dans une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Une étape ou il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre que le temps passe, mais où il serait assez heureux pour ne pas penser au temps qui passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction est... une fiction. S'il vous plaît n'envisagez pas la faune sauvage comme de potentielles peluches. Vous pourriez être blessé. Et vous êtes sûr de nuire à l'animal que vous pensez aider  
> Il est également évident que les conseils vétérinaires donné ici n'ont aucune valeur, mon niveau dans ce domaine s'arrêtant à cacher un médicament dans de la pâtée et me battre avec un chat pour lui coller de l'antipuce.   
> Par contre vous pouvez faire plaisir a l'auteur en déposant des kudo et autres !


End file.
